Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are related to an in-cell type display apparatus.
Discussion of the Related Art
For user convenience and sophistication of design, a display module having a touchscreen has been preferred to provide an input function in automated teller machines (ATMs), home appliances such as a TV, vehicle consoles, as well as portable electronic devices such as a cellular phone.
In recent times, a display device of an in-cell type in which elements constituting a touchscreen are mounted has been developed to a slim portable terminal.